My Sailor Man
by Reall-Goodchild
Summary: True love is hard to come by. But what if you find it, but just too late? Can the one you're destined to be with save you from a life with another man? KougaAyame
1. Prologue

**My Sailor Man  
  
**_By: Reall-Goodchild  
  
_**Prologue**  
  
A young 13-year-old girl walked through the quiet seaside town. Her long red hair was pulled up into two high ponytails at the sides of her head. Her big emerald eyes scanning the horizon wistfully as the breeze blew her bangs across her face. She was wearing a plain flower patterned sundress with plain black Mary Janes. Her flawless pale skin seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun. It was nearing the end of summer, but it was still a sweltering 32 degrees (Celsius) outside. There had been a drought that summer, turning the grass a disgusting brownish green colour.  
  
The girl sighed happily as she passed the docks. Her grandfather, who had raised her since her father had died in war and her mother during childbirth, was a wealthy man with a fleet of ships. The docks were located beside the small hill that their house sat upon. She watched the group of sailors loading up one of the ships while a few of the younger ones were briefed.  
  
Slowly she turned and headed down the stair leading to the main docking post where a group of young men were assembled, receiving tasks from her grandfather. She needed to speak to her grandfather about a piece of gossip she had heard while on her walk. As she neared the group they all saluted the older man before turning and heading out to complete their tasks. A few of them she recognised and she smiled at them curtsying.  
  
"Grandfather?" She called out to her elder, as she got closer to him.  
  
Several of the men around her stopped to see who had called out, including the man she had directed her beck at. A few of the older men smiled seeing her and turned back to their work, commenting to themselves or one another about the girl's presence. "Ah, Ayame, what brings you to the docks at this hour?" Her grandfather asked.  
  
"I need to speak to you about something I overheard Mrs. Yuan talking about this evening on my walk." She stated stopping in front of the man and bowing her head in respect.  
  
"I suppose this has to do with the newest expedition?" He said, waving her over to the side and out of the way of the sailors as she nodded.  
  
"Grandfather, are you seriously sending them off to Black Rock?" She asked her voice full of disbelief and concern.  
  
"Yes Ayame, I am." The elder man said solemnly.  
  
"But grandfather that's suicide!" She cried in a hushed voice. "You and I both know that the waters there are vicious!"  
  
"Yes, that is exactly why I'm sending this boat out for the task." He explained gesturing the boat behind him labelled The Sally Anne. "It's my strongest boat, and I'm sending my most experience crew out along with a few of my more promising younger sailors."  
  
Ayame looked from the boat to her grandfather, her eyes still full of concern. "But still! You're-"  
  
"Ayame, this matter is closed. They set out in the morning." He said, patting her shoulders. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it. Now go, I'll be home shortly." Seeing the matter as closed, her grandfather left her side and entered the ship behind two sailors.  
  
Ayame sighed in defeat. She knew he was right, she shouldn't worry about them. But she had grown up with most of these men; she didn't want anything to happen to them. She turned and headed back to the road, saying hello to a few of the older sailors she knew quite well. She started up the stairs, lost in thought. Suddenly she tripped on the last stair, and began to fall forward. She clenched her eyes shut, awaiting impact, but it never came. Two arms grabbed her before she cold hit the ground and injure herself.  
  
"Are you alright?" A baritone voice came from above her. Slowly she opened her eyes and glanced up at the boy holding her. She nearly gasped, a light blush spreading over her cheeks. He looked to be about 16 or 17, and he was gorgeous. He had the most amazing sky blue eyes she had ever seen and long ebony hair pulled up in a ponytail. He was dressed in a pure white sailors suit with black shiny shoes.  
  
After a minute she realized that she was sitting there staring at the man holding her. She shook her self out of her trance and pulled herself up in standing position, her blush darkening tenfold. "I-I-I'm f-fine." She sputtered out, her eyes not leaving his.  
  
"You should be careful, that last step there is a bit higher than the other." He stated, looking down at the redheaded girl, drowning in her green eyes.  
  
"I will be," She breathed, still not blinking.  
  
"Your Mr. Herutsu's granddaughter correct?" He asked and she nodded, flashing him a perfect smile. "I'm Kouga Ookami, it's nice to meet you... uh..."  
  
"Ayame," She smiled up at him.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ayame." He smiled back politely. "I really must be getting back to work, I'll see you around." He walked past her towards the boat.  
  
Ayame sighed watching him go before continuing on her way home.

* * *

A/N: A short little prologue there, chapter one out in a minute.  
  
This fic is inspired by the Great Big Sea song John Barbour, so yeah... if you've heard the song before than you can probably figure out a bit of the plot. This should be a short fic, maybe 5 or six chapters (which is short for me).  
  
So um, yeah. Review! 


	2. An Adventure Waiting to Happen

**My Sailor Man  
  
**_By: Reall-Goodchild  
  
_**Chapter One: An Adventure Waiting to Happen  
**  
The small seaside town was teaming with life. The Sally Anne had returned from a particularly long expedition that day and a celebration had been planned. There was music and dancing and drinking and laughter. Merchants had taken advantage of the occasion and set up some booths full of goods to buy.  
  
One girl sat away from the crowd, on a bench in front of a small cliff leading to the beach. Ayame was looking out at the ocean, holding a locket she had received for her 16th birthday. It had been her mothers and it contained a picture of her parents. She merely sat on the bench stiffly, ignoring the world thinking about anything and everything that crossed her mind. Her hair was up in its usual fashion, her eyes adorned in a light pink eye shadow. She was wearing pink dress and pink high heels.  
  
She was no longer a 13-year-old girl. She was now a 19-year-old young woman who spent her days in the clouds. Everyone in town knew of her wandering mind. She was always daydreaming, but no one knew what she would dream about. Not even her grandfather. She told no one, no matter how much they asked.  
  
A young man stood beside her. "Is this seat taken?" He asked, gesturing to the empty space on the bench. She didn't answer. "Excuse me?" He cleared his throat, trying to break the girl out of her trance, but he could tell by the blank look in her eyes that she was gone. He sighed and sat down beside her anyways. He looked out at the horizon. "Ayame?" He said looking at her after a good 2 minutes of complete silence.  
  
Finally, Ayame snapped out of her trance and turned her attention to the man beside her. Instantly straightened up her already stiff posture and a blush formed on her cheeks. "K-Kouga! W-when did you get here?" She stuttered, trying to hide her blush.  
  
Kouga chuckled at her flustered state. That was the usual response he got from her. "How long have I been sitting here?" He repeated her question. "Oh, about 5 minutes now."  
  
She blushed harder, turning her head trying to hide the fact. "Oh" She said quietly.  
  
"I came to see if you were ok, you seen a little distant." He said, his voice sounding only mildly concerned. "You haven't even come over and said hello to any of the sailors yet."  
  
"I don't like large crowds that much," She explained in a timid voice.  
  
"Well, if you'd rather be alone, I can..." He started.  
  
"No, no, it's ok," She said, shaking her head and smiling. "I enjoy your company."  
  
There was a long comfortable silence between the two as they sat watching the sunset in the ocean. "So how was it?" She asked finally.  
  
"How was what?" He inquired.  
  
"The voyage." She stated, giving him a small smile.  
  
"Oh that! It was all right. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Pretty routine." He said with a shrug.  
  
"That's good," She nodded turning back to water. "I guess."  
  
"What's that tone for?" He asked, cracking a smile at the hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Don't you ever wish that something exciting would happen on one of your expeditions?" She asked. "You know some whirlwind adventure that would be told for years and years. That you could tell your children and they could tell their children and their children's, children."  
  
Kouga shrugged. "Sometimes." He said, thinking about it. "But then again that would involve unnecessary risk."  
  
"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Ayame stated, knowingly.  
  
"You truly are a dreamer Ayame." He chuckled.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, looking a little hurt.  
  
"Not always," He reassured her. "But sometimes its good to live in the real world." He stood up and began to walk back to the celebration.  
  
"Wait! What's that supposed to mean?" She called after him.  
  
"Never mind." He called back.  
  
She watched him over her shoulder for a minute as her joined a group od his friends, all dressed in identical white sailor uniforms. She turned back to the ocean view after a a few seconds. 5 minutes passed before she slowly stood. Taking one last look and the still lively celebration, she turned to head home but walked right into someone. She backed away, apologizing to the person. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Ayame." The man said to her. His hair was long, black and untamed, his eyes a devilish red. He like most of the other men, was wearing a white sailors uniform.  
  
"Naraku," She said in a voice akin to hatred.  
  
Naraku held out a hand to her. "Care to join me for a dance?" He asked.  
  
Ayame turned her face in disgust from the hand. "No thank you, I was just-" She was cut off as he grabbed her hand practically dragging her towards the crowd of people dancing. "Let go of me!" She whined, struggling to free herself from his grasp but to no avail.  
  
He stopped near the centre of the dance floor and pulled her close to him with one arm while the other held her hand upwards in the traditional pose. "Now, now, no need to fight." He purred, showing not sign of effort against her struggles.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Oi Kouga!" A tall man with short black hair called out to his comrade. Kouga moved to his friend who was smirking. "It looks like Naraku is moving in on your territory..." The man sniggered, pointing at Naraku and Ayame dancing in the crowd.  
  
He growl subconsciously. "What do you mean my territory?" He asked.  
  
The black haired man raised and eyebrow. "It's not a secret about you and Ayame, everyone knows you two have feelings for each other." The man stated simply.  
  
"What!?" Kouga snapped. "I-I do not!"  
  
His friend gave him a flat look. "Sure you don't." He rolled his eyes before walking away to talk to a group of young ladies.  
  
Kouga huffed, closing his eyes in annoyance. "I don't." Slowly one eye snake open, watching Ayame struggle against the 26-year-old man. He let out an annoyed sigh and marched over to the dancing 'couple'. He placed a hand on Naraku's shoulder, turning him to face him.  
  
"Can I help you, Ookami?" Naraku said, his arm slipping from Ayame who watched in surprise.  
  
Kouga swiftly brought his closed fist across Naraku's cheek, sending the dazed man backwards from the force of the punch. Ayame gasped, as did a few others, while the drunken older sailors let out cheers. Naraku was a popular man to say the least.  
  
Naraku pushed Himself up, spitting out some blood and wiping his chin. He glared and the young sailor who had hit him. Just as quick as Kouga had punched him, Naraku punched Kouga in the stomach. The two began to fight, both getting significantly bruised and bloodied up before a few sober sailors pulled them apart.  
  
"This isn't over!" Naraku declared before storming off.  
  
Kouga looked up after him. He had been brought to the ground to stop him from continuing the fight. He had a black eye and his hair had been pulled out of his ponytail. His lip was swollen and cut as well. Everyone gawked at the injured man for a minute before Ayame's grandfather came over with a first aid kit. "Ayame, take this and clean the boy up." He commanded, handing her the kit.  
  
Ayame blinked at Kouga before nodding and rushing to his side. She grabbed his arm as he got up and pulled him up the hill to her house.  
  
She led him a couch in the den and sat him down. "Stay here." She said before rushing out of the room. She appeared back in a second holding a bowl full of water and a cloth. She placed the bowl on the table and sat down beside the Kouga. She leaned over, taking the cloth and dipping it into the water. "This might hurt," She warned before dabbing the gash on his swollen lip. Kouga winced as she slowly washed the wound.  
  
They were silent as she tended to him. Once she finished, she placed the cloth back in the bowl and sat back, looking at him quizzically.  
  
"What?" He asked, his patience thin.  
  
"Why?" She asked, blinking at him.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you attack him?" She repeated.  
  
Kouga shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
"Was it because he was forcing me to dance with him?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Maybe..." Kouga replied uncomfortably.  
  
She nodded, remaining silent for a minute. "Kouga?" She whispered.  
  
"Hm?" He answered lazily.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Forget it," He said standing up. "Thanks for cleaning me up." With that he left the house, heading back down to party.  
  
Ayame watched him walk down the road through the window. "Don't mention it," She whispered quietly, before cleaning up.

* * *

The next morning, nearly 10 am, Kouga along with several other sailors were unloading the boat. Kouga stood up after placing a box on the ground and wiped sweat from his brow. As he did so he noticed the figure of a young woman with red hair walk past the docks on her way to town. He watched her pass, oblivious to his friend watching him in amusement.  
  
"That's right Kouga." The man said chuckling as he clapped a hand on Kouga's shoulder. "You don't have any feelings for her what so ever."  
  
Kouga glared at his friend out of the corner of his eye. "Shut up, Riku!" He said pushing Riku's hand off his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell anyone..." Riku joked heading back into the ship.  
  
"I don't have feelings for her!" He yelled at Riku's receiting form. Kouga sighed, following his comrade.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Ayame stopped when she heard Kouga yell and turned to see whom he was yelling at. She watched him enter the ship. Shaking her head she continued walking into town. She passed the town square where the party had been the night before. People who had volunteered were cleaning up. On woman stopped and smiled at her, calling her over. "Hey Ayame!" She called.  
  
Ayame smiled at her friend. "Hello Kagome." She said walking towards the raven-haired girl with brown eyes.  
  
"I heard about what happened last night," Kagome said with a sly smile.  
  
"Heard about what?" Ayame asked confused.  
  
"Kouga and Naraku fighting over you." Kagome giggled.  
  
"Oh that..." Ayame said blushing.  
  
"I told you Kouga liked you," Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
Ayame glanced back towards the docks. "I don't know... I think he just did it because he saw me struggling to get away from Naraku and took pity on me."  
  
"Oh Ayame, your so pessimistic." Kagome brushed off the comment. "If he was just taking pity on you than he would have just asked you to dance to get you away from Naraku, not go up and punch the guy like he did."  
  
"I dunno... I still don't think he likes me in that way." Ayame said, scratching the back of her head.  
  
Kagome shook her head at her friend. "Oh Ayame, you're hopeless." Ayame shrugged. "Anyways, Me and Sango are planning to go to Haku's Pub tonight, would you like to come?"  
  
"Sure!" Ayame said happily. "It's been a long time since the three of us had a get together. I hardly see you anymore."  
  
"Well than, I'll see you tonight." Kagome said turning back to her work.  
  
"See you," Ayame waved heading to the market to pick up some meat for that nights dinner.

* * *

Ayame stepped into the house, soaking wet. Her purple sundress sticking to her uncomfortably and beginning to go see through. It had suddenly begun to pour on her way home. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm herself up. She placed the bag down on the first step and headed up the stairs to bedroom to dry off and change.  
  
As she reached the top she turned to the left only to see Kouga there, coming out of the washroom. The two stopped dead.  
  
"K-Kouga w-w-what are you d-doing here?" She sputtered her usual greeting.  
  
Kouga opened his mouth to respond but closed it turning away blushing after seeing her almost see through dress clinging to her body.  
  
Ayame looked down at herself and gasped, wrapping her arms around herself to hide her body. "Excuse me," She squeaked rushing past him and into her bedroom. Once inside, she removed the drenched dress, grabbed a towel and quickly dried herself, the blush still on her cheeks. Once dry enough, she opened her closet and took out a yellow dress and slipped it on.  
  
She then exited her room and headed back down the stairs, picking up the meat before heading into the kitchen. She entered the kitchen placing the meat on the counter. She noticeably blushed as she saw Kouga speaking to her grandfather.  
  
"Ah, Ayame, I hope you didn't get too wet out there." Her grandfather commented, looking out the window to see the miserable weather. Kouga blushed, looking away.  
  
"Uh... No, not to bad." She lied, pulling out the meat.  
  
"Now, Kouga I guess you're wondering why I asked you here." The old man said, turning his focus back to the young man in front of him, who nodded. Ayame listened, but showed no signs of doing so. "I want your opinion on this next 'mission' if you will."  
  
"Mission?" Kouga asked raising an eyebrow. "You make it sound like some sort of dangerous adventure."  
  
"Well, it could be." The old man continued. "I planning on sending you back to Black Rock, but I've heard rumours..."  
  
"Rumours?" Kouga asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, it's been said that there are pirates in the area," The old man said. "No one knows why, but I want to find out."  
  
"So you'll be sending us there to talk to the pirates?" Kouga stated, sounding less than convinced.  
  
"No," Ayame's grandfather chuckled. "You'll first see if there are in fact pirates, than find out by any means possible why they are there."  
  
"I see," Kouga nodded, though he sounded even less convinced than before.  
  
"Ayame," The old man called out suddenly to his granddaughter.  
  
Ayame jumped hearing her name and turned around quickly. "Y-yes grandfather?"  
  
"What do you think?" He asked.  
  
"About what?" Ayame said, trying to cover up the fact that she had been listening in on the whole conversation.  
  
"Don't give me that, I know you were listening," The old man said with a pleasant smile.  
  
Ayame blushed. "Well, I hate to say this but..." She trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Kouga interjected  
  
"But it sounds a little out there... even to me." She said, shifting uncomfortably under the two men's gaze.  
  
"Do you feel the same way Kouga?" Her grandfather asked the man sitting at the table with him. Kouga nodded hesitantly. "Hm... Well than, I won't make anything final for now, but the option is still there." With that the old man stood up and left, leaving Kouga and Ayame alone.  
  
There was a long silence between the two before Ayame turned and began to prepare lunch. "Will you be joining us for lunch this afternoon?" She asked as she took out various supplies.  
  
"Uh... no, no. I should be getting back to the docks." Kouga said standing up and pushing in his chair. "Have a nice day Ayame."  
  
"Good bye." Ayame waved as he left the room, heading for the front door.  
  
Once she heard the sound of the front door closing, she sighed and sat down at the table, putting her chin in her hands. "I knew you did like me," She said to herself.  
  
"Who are you talking to Ayame?" Her grandfathers gravely voice came from behind her making her jump.  
  
"Grandfather," She exclaimed, getting out of the chair and straitening out her dress. "I was... uh... just getting ready to make lunch."  
  
Her grandfather sighed and placed a hand on her arm. "Ayame, I only want you to be happy." He said with a warm smile. "Please tell me who it is that you were speaking of."  
  
Ayame blushed. "I-I was talking about... uh... um... Never mind, it's nothing." She said, turning back to her cooking.  
  
Her grandfather sighed in defeat and nodded. "Well, I must be getting down to the docks," he said.  
  
"Aren't you staying for lunch?" She asked.  
  
"No, don't worry about me." He said walking over and giving her a peck on the cheek. "I'll be back before supper."  
  
Once again Ayame heard the front door close. She sighed, being alone in the large house. Sometimes she was just so lonely. She was getting to that age where she should find a nice man and get married and have kids, but only one man in the small seaside village caught her eye. And that man was one who she thought did not return her feelings. She abandoned her cooking, not being particularly hungry herself and went up to her bedroom to retrieve a book. She would curl up on the swinging chair on the porch with a nice harlequin romance.

* * *

A/N: Ok there's chapter 1! yay! I hope you all like it. It's good and long, as I hope all the chapters will be! So that's all for now. Review Please!! 


	3. Driving the Man Crazy

**My Sailor Man**

_By: Reall-Goodchild_

**Chapter 2: Driving the Man Crazy**

Kouga sat at a round table in Haku's pub, near the bar with three friends Miroku, Inuyasha and Riku. It was their third game of poker that night, and currently Riku was winning. He (Riku) had a woman sitting on his lap, her name was Kagura. She and Riku had been engaged since before the last voyage.

"Come to papa!" Riku exclaimed, pulling the money towards him.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha growled, throwing his cards onto the table. "I'm out."

"Me too," Kouga and Miroku chimed, throwing down their cards as well.

The bell above the door clanged, alerting every one of new arrivals. Kouga looked up to see Ayame with her two best friends, Kagome and Sango, giggling as they entered the pub. Ayame's eyes connected with his for a second and she smiled, giving him a small wave. Kouga smirked at her.

Inuyasha looked behind him to see what Kouga was looking at. Smirking, he turned back and Miroku, nodding at the door. Miroku glanced over and grinned.

"Don't tell me you still haven't put the moves on her." Inuyasha stated flatly, still smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kouga retorted, finally looking away from the red hair woman.

"Oh come on! After that little performance last night, I don't know how you can expect us to believe that." Riku interjected.

"It is rather obvious, wolf boy." Kagura added.

"No one asked you, wind bitch." Kouga growled darkly.

"Hey!" Riku barked. "Don't talk to my woman like that!"

"So, are you going to talk to her or what?" Miroku cut in, stopping the argument before it started.

"No." Kouga stated simply.

"Whatever man." Inuyasha shrugged. "But if someone else does it first, don't come crying to us."

"Keh, yeah right." Kouga scoffed. "No one else is after Ayame."

"Oh, so you admit to being after her then?" Inuyasha said slyly.

"And, I wouldn't be so sure that no one else is after her..." Kagura said looking towards the bar, where Ayame and her friends were sitting, surrounded by several men.

Kouga followed Kagura's gaze and nearly choked on the gin he was sipping. It wasn't that guys surrounded Ayame, but she appeared to be flirting with them as well. Kouga gritted his teeth as he watched one man offer to buy her a drink.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uh..." Ayame looked around nervously, not really wanting to have a drink.

"She'd love one!" Sango answered for her friend. Ayame looked at her incredulously. Sango simply smiled brushing her bangs out of her eyes. She nonchalantly nodded her head in the direction of Kouga's table.

Ayame looked at Kouga out of the corner of her eye. Jealousy was written all over her thoroughly pissed expression. She suppressed a gasp as she took in the mans face.

Sango and Kagome giggled girlishly. "You're driving the man crazy!" Sango commented.

"I told you he liked you." Kagome added.

Ayame was speechless, absolutely speechless. The bartender placed a drink down in front of her. She eyed it for a second, then glanced at Kouga and then back at the drink. Slowly she reached out and grabbed the beverage and brought it to her lips as she thanked the man for the drink.

The man smiled and leaned over, his lips close to her right ear. "I want to show you something." He whispered.

Ayame looked over at her two friends, who nodded. She turned back to the man and nodded herself, standing out. The guy escorted Ayame to the door and they left together.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kouga watched the two go, growing more and more anxiously the second. As they walked out the door, the man with Ayame turned his head to Kouga and smirked smugly. Kouga raised an eyebrow and stood up. He gulped down the rest of his gin and walked over to the bar, right next to Kagome. He placed the now empty glass down on the counter and leaned towards the raven hair young woman. "Where is he taking her?" Kouga asked quietly, an obvious edge to his voice.

Kagome looked up at him and blinked. "He said he wanted to show her something." Kagome explained.

The colour drained from Kouga's face. The man Ayame had left with was one of the sailors he worked with. His name was Maru and he was well known among the crew for having a girl at every port they had ever visited. Kouga wasn't about to let Ayame fall into one of his traps.

Kouga rushed out of the bar, not saying goodbye to his friends or anyone else. Once outside he looked around trying to see where Maru and Ayame had gone. He couldn't see them anywhere. Panic filled him. 'Where would a guy like Maru take a girl?' He thought frantically. Then the answer hit him hard. The beach.

With that in mind, he took off towards the beach with breakneck speed. He got there just in time to see Maru helping Ayame down off the small precipice onto the beach. He could hear Ayame giggle and thank the man. The two of them began to walk down the beach, only stopping so that Ayame could take of her high heeled shoes.

Kouga followed from a distance, not wanting to stop the two unless Maru got a little too friendly. After a while, Kouga heard Ayame speak.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" She asked.

"You'll see in a minute..." Maru answered. There was a hint of slynedd in his tone that Kouga didn't like one bit. Maru lead Ayame around a bend, moving out of Kouga's view for a second. However he could still hear them.

He heard Ayame gasp. "Maru? What are we doing here of all places?"

"I'm sure you what people come her for..." Maru said in a very suggestive manner. Kouga turned the corner and nearly gasped himself.

Maru had lead her to the caves. Ad corny as it sounds, people only came to these caves for one reason. Kouga growled deep in his throat as he watched the tall fair-haired man wrap his arms around Ayame's waist.

"Maru..." Ayame said in an almost pleading voice as she tried to push away from the man. "Maru please, stop!" Maru ignored her pleas and leaned forward, his lips connecting with Ayame's.

Kouga snapped, rushing forward to the two. He pushed Maru off of the startled girl roughly. "What in the seven hells do you think you're doing Maru?" He yelled. "She told you to stop!"

"What are you doing here Ookami?" Maru spat.

"Making sure that you don't try to do anything to her!" Kouga shouted. Ayame simply stood there dumbfounded. "It's a good thing I cam too!"

"Why? I haven't heard anything about you staking a claim on her!" Maru yelled in Kouga's face.

Kouga growled at Maru for a second before turning his back on him and going over to Ayame. "Come on Ayame." He said taking her by the arm and pulling her along with him.

"Don't turn you back on me you coward!" They heard Maru yelled. Luckily, he didn't follow them.

The two of them walked in silence, Ayame occasionally glancing ver her shoulder. After a few minutes Ayame stopped, stopping Kouga in the process.

"What?" Kouga asked impatiently at Ayame's questioning look.

"Why did you come after us?" She asked, her voice sounding rather hopeful instead of angry.

"Because I know that Maru is a ladies man and I didn't want him to hurt you." Kouga explained.

"I get that," Ayame said. "But... Why do you care whom I'm with? I mean, there were other people who know Maru and his habits who didn't even give it a second thought, but you..."

"Ayame, can we not discuss this right now." Kouga said.

"No, Kouga!" Ayame exclaimed, her temper flaring slightly. "I want to talk about this right now. I think I deserve an explanation."

Kouga sighed and resumed walking. "Come on Ayame."

Ayame glared at the back of his head as she followed. She knew she wouldn't get any answers from him. They reached the small cliff that Maru had helped Ayame off of earlier. Ayame looked down at her light blue dress then at the cliff. She was about to start climbing when she felt Kouga lift her from behind. Once on the grass at the top, Kouga jumped up.

Ayame turned to go back to the pub, seeing as it was still early, the sun was only just setting. Kouga grabbed her arm and dragged her back in the direction of her house.

"Kouga..." She called out in a questioning tone.

"I'm taking you home." He stated. "I think you've had enough excitement for one night."

"But it's still early!" She cried.

Kouga ignored her whine as he continued to pull her along the empty road. They finally reached the white Victorian style house on the hill. Kouga walked her to the front door. "I'll see you around, Ayame." He said softly, bowing his head slightly before turning to leave.

"Kouga!" Ayame called grabbing his arm before he could go to far. He turned around to face her. "I just wanted to thank you... for everything. I know I seemed a little bit ungrateful back there, but I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

Kouga stood there, frozen in place as he looked into those pools of green that she had for eyes. The expression on her face was soft, almost loving; her smile gentle, her eyes caring. He turned to face her completely. He couldn't control himself as he slowly leaned forward, one hand raising to the base of her skull, tilting her head and pulling her closer to him at the same time. Before she could say anything, their lips connected in a simple kiss.

Ayame was shocked. Was he actually kissing her? Her eyes were wide as she tried to grasp onto some form of logical thought. She panicked when she felt him pull away.

He felt like such a fool as he pulled out of the rejected kiss. He hung is head in shame as he turned to leave. His eyes widened when he felt Ayame pulled him back to her, her arms around his neck as she pulled him back in for a passionate kiss. He smirked into the kiss, on of his hands on her waist, the other in it previous position, holding her in place.

She pulled back, placing a couple soft kisses on his lips before looking up into his azure eyes happily, her arms still around his neck, her hands playing with his ebony hair. "You have no idea how long I've longed for that to happen." She whispered, closing her eyes contentedly as he places another short kiss on her lips.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He laughed lightly. "Goodnight, Ayame." With that he placed on final chaste kiss on her lips and broke away from her, walking down the steps and back into town.

Ayame sighed happily as she took a few steps back, until her back hit the door. She giggled as she opened the door and entered the house. She was about to go up to her bedroom when her grandfather called.

"Ayame?" She heard him say. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is." She chirped in a sing song voice.

"Will you come in the kitchen for a minute," He called. "I have some news."

Ayame raised an eyebrow but did as he said. She stopped dead when she saw Naraku sitting at the table with her grandfather. "What's...?" She started.

"Good evening." The red eyed man said with a coy smile on his lips. "Wife"

* * *

A/N: GASP! I finally did it! I finally typed it up! YAY! I bet you all thought it would end after he kissed her? You have no idea how badly I wished that was where it ended, but then it wouldn't be a very exciting story now would it. 

ooo Cliffy! Don't you hate those. I sure do. But they do prove to make people want more. What does Naraku mean by 'Good evening, wife'? What about Kouga? Will the madness never end!?!

I'm ever so sorry that this took me forever... two months to the day! wow! I wrote most of this like a week after I posted the first two. I'm jsut incredibly slow at updating. Sorry about that.

Review Responses:

phantomoftheflame:lol, yes the return of the ever dreaded Riku. but, in this story he's not the bad guy. He's Kouga's friend. No, I thought I should bring in the main evil guy from Inuyasha for this one.

Kate Kotobuki: I'm glad you enjoyed this story, I hope you still like it. Sorry it took me so long for this.

Kagome Lover Cool: Thank you.

mychelle 79: woah... and I thought I had a fetish for Kouga... O.o

Fran KC: I'm really sorry it took me so long to post this. please forgive.

Micayasha: No you were not dreaming! YAY!

Until next time! Toodles! And don't forget to review!


	4. The Deal

**My Sailor Man**

_By: Reall-Goodchild_

**Chapter 3: The Deal**

"Good evening...Wife."

Ayame cocked an eyebrow at the man. "E-excuse me?" She stuttered.

"Well, it's not official until the ceremony but..." Naraku smiled devilishly.

"Wha... What?" She shrieked, her voice cracking slightly at its heightened pitch. She looked to her grandfather. He looked pleased. "No... Grandfather..." Her struggled to get out, her voice panicked.

The older man sighed and looked to Naraku. "My lad, why don't you go for now. I need to speak with my granddaughter in private." He said, a curt smile on his lips.

Naraku nodded and stood up to leave. He smirked at Ayame as he passed her on his way out. She glared back at him, her eyes following him until she heard the click of the door opening and closing again.

"Ayame..." Her grandfather began in a gentle tone.

"You must be joking." She stated, whipping around to look at him. "Naraku?"

"He will make a good provider and he's one of my own sailors." He stated. "I know I can leave my fleet in good hands when I finally decide to hand them over."

"But grandfather!..." She said searching for any way to explain how she felt. "I-I... I don't love him!"

"Ayame," The elder said walking up to her and placing reassuring hands on her shoulders. "Go now to bed. Sleep. Let the news sink in. You will learn to love him in time. He can make you happy." Ayame shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "Go." He repeated in a gentle tone.

Ayame hung her head and slowly backed away. "Yes sir." She whispered before turning and heading upstairs to her bedroom.

Once in her room, she flopped down on her bed, tears streaming out of her eyes uncontrollably as she began to sob. Just when she thought everything she had ever wanted was hers, the worst thing that could happen, happened. She would never love Naraku, never! Her heart belonged to Kouga and only Kouga. No matter how many years passed, no matter how much Naraku gave to her, she would love Kouga. Forever and for always.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ayame awoke the next morning in denial. She hoped that the latter part of what happened the previous evening was really just some terrible nightmare. She got up quickly and put on a light blue sundress, one that always reminded her of Kouga and his sky blue eyes. With the hope of it all being a dream in mind, she went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, ready for a nice breakfast with her grandfather.

"Good morning," She sang as she entered the room, giving her elder a peck on the cheek.

"I see someone's mood has improved greatly since last night." He marvelled before cracking a smile. "I suppose this means you've accepted the fact that you and Naraku are to be married."

Ayame stopped dead, dropping the bowl she had been holding, sending it crashing to the ground. "Y-you... you mean that w-wasn't j-just a dream?" She sputtered, tears forming in her eyes. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest.

"Of course it wasn't a dream." The old man chuckled. His grin disappeared as he took in the sight of his granddaughter's watery eyes. "Ayame," He said gently standing up and pulling her into an embrace. "Hush.. it's alright, there's no reason to get upset. He comes from a wealthy family. He can give you everything you need and then some. He'll treat you well. I know I can sleep easier knowing you're with a man like him."

"No..." She sobbed into his chest. "Please, grandfather, you don't know him like I do. He's crude and unruly, he treats women like possessions and everyone from lesser families like dirt! Please! Don't make me do this, I'll never love him!"

"Ayame, don't be so judgmental. I've known him since before you were born, he's a good man." He pulled her away and brushed away her falling tears. "No more tears, alright? The deals been made. You'll learn to love him in time. Just give it time Ayame." The older man gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "I should be going. I'll be home before dark, I promise." With that said, he gave her a light pat on the shoulder and left.

Ayame hung her head as she remained in the same spot. She had stopped crying like her grandfather had instructed, but she was still hurting. She wished more than anything she had told Kouga how she felt sooner. He had told her the previous night that he had wanted to be with her for a long time now. Who could have anticipated that he would be too late with that confession.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kouga stretched as he walked down the dock. He had never felt so relieved and happy in his entire life. Ever since his encounter with Ayame the previous night, she was all he could think about. Not that he was complaining of course, he liked Ayame... a lot. In his mind, she was the perfect girl for him. She was kind, caring, shy but still outspoken when she needed to be. She wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in or wanted. Not to mention, she was gorgeous. Sure, she came from the wealthiest family in their seaside town, but that had nothing to do with his attraction to her.

He smiled and saluted Ayame's grandfather as he passed. The older man nodded and continued on his way. Obviously Ayame had not told the older man anything. That was just fine with him, he hadn't told anyone either. He wanted to wait until he had a chance to talk to Ayame and make everything official.

"My, my, aren't we in a good mood this morning." A voice came from behind Kouga.

Kouga smirked as he glanced over his shoulder "Yeah, what of it?" He asked.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain little redhead you've been infatuated with for years now, would it?" Riku asked, walking up beside his friend.

"And what would give you that idea?" Kouga asked, looking at the dark haired man now standing next to him.

"Oh, I don't know," Riku chuckled. "Maybe its because you went chasing after her last night and you've been acting oddly ever since you got back to the pub last night."

"Well, lets just say the feeling was mutual." Kouga hinted before starting towards the Sally Ann.

"Oh so you finally did it?" Riku laughed out loud, chasing after his friend. "You finally told her how you feel. What did I tell you? I told you she liked you."

"Yeah yeah," Kouga rolled his eyes, still smiling like a fool.

"Well, congrats man." Riku said, patting Kouga on the back. The two of them fell silent as they walked down the docks. "Oh hey, look, here come your woman." Riku nudged Kouga's side, pointing towards the redhead walking down the road towards town.

Kouga smirked and pushed Riku ahead of him. "Shut up." He laughed. He noticed Ayame glance his way. He smiled and waved to her. His smile widened as she stopped, smiling brightly at him and waving shyly.

**_-_**

Ayame blushed lightly seeing Kouga grinning like an idiot at her as he waved. How on earth could she ever have doubted that he liked her in return. Sadly, the feeling of bliss she had knowing this soon disappeared.

"What's this?" That bone chilling voice came from her left. "My fiancée greeting a man the way she should only greet me?"

She glared at the man who approached her. "I will never greet you the same way I greet him." She scowled, her good mood gone.

"Come now, is that really the way you should be speaking to the man you'll be married to in a few short days?" Naraku smirked.

She closed her eyes in annoyance and turned her head away from him. "I will never marry you. I don't care what my grandfather thinks, you are the most vile thing to walk this earth."

"Hnn..." He smiled leaning forwards so that his face was only inches away from her cheek. "Trust me, come Sunday, you'll be singing a different tune."

"You keep telling yourself that." She sneered as she turned on her heel and continued on her way into town.

**_-_**

"What was that all about?" Kouga asked as he watched Ayame walk away from the greasy haired creep that was Naraku.

Riku snorted. "If Naraku talked to you, wouldn't you be disgusted?"

"Oi! You two!" A voice yelled at Kouga and Riku. "These supplies ain't gonna move themselves you know!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ayame sat on the same bench she had sat on during the celebration the other night. It was getting late, the sun was setting. The sky was painted with different shades of red and pink and orange. Ayame sighed as she reflected on everything that had happened lately. She had to tell Kouga about the deal her grandfather had made with Naraku. But how? How do you tell the one you love, the one who loves you, that you can't be with them, not because you don't want to be with them, but because you've been promised to someone else? Gods, why must her life be so damn complicated?

"Is this spot taken?" A voice pulled her back down to reality. She looked up to see Kouga standing there, smiling down at her. She nodded and he sat down next to her. "I love watching the sunset," He revealed. "It always reminds me of you." He smirked at her shocked expression.

"I-it does?" She blushed lightly. "How?"

"Because, the first time I ever met you was at sunset." He stated, putting an arm around her shoulder and moving closer, causing her blush to darken. "That, and the orange colours remind me of your hair." The both chuckled.

They sat there for a moment, just looking into each others eyes and smiling. After a second, Ayame lost control and her eyes began to fill with tears. She turned away trying to hide the fact, but Kouga didn't miss them.

"Ayame? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"There's something I have to tell you..." She said.

"What?" He asked, taking her chin and moving her face to look at him. He saw the tears spill from her eyes. He took the sides of her head into his hands and kissed away the tears on her cheeks then brushed them away with his thumbs. "Don't cry, Ayame, please." He brought her face closer to his and gave her the most tender kiss imaginable.

"Ookami!" A voice yelled from behind them, causing the two to break apart and turn to the source. Ayame winced but Kouga kept a calm face. "What in the seven hells do you think you are doing?" Naraku yelled.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'? I'd think it's pretty obvious!" Kouga yelled.

"How dare you kiss her! She's promised to me!" Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"What? She's not promised to anyone!" Kouga looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Oh... I see." Naraku smirked. "She hasn't told you about the deal me and her grandfather have."

"What deal?" Kouga asked looking back and forth between Naraku and Ayame, who was looking away from the two men. "What the hell is going on?"

"You see Ookami." Naraku started walking up them and pulling Ayame up by the arm. "Me and Miss Herutsu here are getting married on Sunday. It was her grandfathers idea." Naraku smiled evilly at Kouga's stunned expression.

Kouga shook his head in disbelief. "No..." He said, his voice hoarse. "No it isn't true!"

"Oh, it's very true Lieutenant." Naraku confirmed. "The deal was made last night while your little wench was out partying."

"I'll kill you," Kouga growled out, cracking his knuckles.

"And what good would that do?" Naraku asked, laughing maniacally. "You'd be sent to jail and you'd never see her again."

"Let go of me!" Ayame finally snapped. She brought her hand swiftly to Naraku's cheek, slapping him as hard as she could. Instantly Naraku released her and took a few steps back due to the force of the slap. Ayame rushed to Kouga's side.

Naraku laughed at the two of them. "Fine, hide behind your little sailor man. Either way, we will be married on Sunday, there's nothing either of you can do about that." With that, Naraku left, still laughing.

Kouga turned to Ayame, who was looking down at the ground, crying. Kouga felt a pain in his heart. She probably figured that he hated her now, but that wasn't true. He could never hate her. This engagement wasn't her fault. It was her grandfathers and that bastard Naraku's fault. He pulled her into a tight embrace, letting her cry into his chest as he gently stroked her hair.

"It's alright Ayame." He whispered to her. "Everything's going to be alright. I'll talk to your grandfather and put a stop to this. I promise."

Ayame's sobs ceased as she looked up at him. "Really? Do you really mean that?" She asked with an air of hope.

Kouga gave her a reassuring smirk. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." He told her. Ayame smiled as her brushed away the last of her tears. Slowly, she stood up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his is a gentle but passionate kiss.

* * *

AN: I'm so cruel! hates self 

Ok, I did some planning and there are 3 chapters left including an epilogue. I told you all that it would be a short story (for me). I hope you don't all hate me too much.

Review Responses:

phantomoftheflame: I know, I know! But it's so much fun here on the dark side... there are COOKIES! lol! Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to hate Riku... not it this story but in the others. :)

Fran KC: Well, it only took me a month this time, I hope the wait wasn't unbarable. I hope the next one will be out much sooner though.

starry-eyed-angel: Woah, woah, woah! Now if this Roald Dahl is the guy I'm thinking of... I'm so nowhere near as good as him! I'm really not! But I am blushing like a cherry now. Thanks for that. That was really the nicest thing I think anyone has said about my writing. I'm incredibly flattered.

Shura: The Noble Pirate: It's ok, I completely understand about school. Why do you think it's taking me so long to update? I'm glad you love that chapter. I thought jealous Kouga was cute too. I think now everyone wants to kick Naraku's butt... lets torch the man shall we:smirks evilly: I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this.

Ukari-Chan: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far. I'll be sure to email you as soon as I post this:D

xInfernal: I saw that... lol

Katsumi-Sanata: Hehe, look, I update (even though you just read this like yesterday, lucky for you no waiting really). O.o... did you just call Naraku kawaii?

Ok, uhm, well this doesn't have to do with this story. But I want to advertise. I want to write a couple of REQUEST fics... or well Oneshots. I don't know how many but a few to say the least. Just because I feel the need to write something new that won't drag out into a long thing and thus distracting me from all my other stories because I'm getting bad at that. So if you're interested in me writing you a Oneshot, check out my bio, for what you need to do. Don't be shy, I really want to write them!

Okie dokie that all for now. The next chapter should be out in a week or two. TOODLES!

(Note: I was ready to post this a week ago but because one of my stories got deleted, I wasn't allowed. So The things I said in the Review Responses may be a little off date wise... same with AN... sorry)


	5. House of Broke Promises

**My Sailor Man**

_By: Reall-Goodchild_

**Chapter 4: House of Broken Promises**

A cool breeze off the ocean swept by the young sailor, telling of the quickly approaching fall. Kouga took a deep breath as he looked at the boat before him, knowing that the man who would either make him or break him was aboard. He had seen Ayame's grandfather enter the ship a little while ago. He had been too busy loading the ship at the time, but now, now he had no excuse. It was time to confront the old man.

"Come on, Ookami," He breathed out. "You can do this. It's just some old fool." But what the hell was he going to say? How do you tell your boss that your in love with his granddaughter, so he should break off the deal he has with the jackass so you could be with her?... Well, that sounds good.

With one final nod of the head, Kouga marched up to the thick Mahogany door that separated the rest of the ship from the captains' office, and knocked. He heard a loud clank, as if something had been dropped. Kouga winced, hoping it wasn't anything breakable.

"Come in," a voice called from behind the door. Kouga took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "Ah, Lieutenant, what can I do for you?" The old man asked as he bent over and picked up a picture frame off the ground.

Kouga could see the picture quite clearly from where he was standing. It was a family photo. There was a young couple and an old man he recognised to be Ayame's grandfather, only looking a fair bit younger. The man in the picture was tall and gentle looking with long golden brown hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck and honey eyes. The woman in the mans arms took his breath away. She looked identical to the redhead that had stolen his heart. Her hair was down and flowing gracefully down her back, and her eyes were a piercing emerald, but held such a loving and gentle glint. One thing that definitely stood out though, was her large, rounded abdomen. She appeared to be eight maybe closer to nine months pregnant.

"Lieutenant?" The old mans voice called, snapping Kouga out of his trance.

"Huh?" Kouga said looking up at the older man who was looking at with an amused smile. "Oh right," Kouga cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "I need to talk to you, Sir."

The old man chuckled. "I could guess that much," he said taking a seat behind his desk and motioning Kouga to a chair across from him. "Please, sit and tell what's on your mind."

"Yes, Sir." Kouga nodded taking a seat. He remained silent, thinking of what he should say.

"Well...?" The old man prompted.

"I... uh... I w-wanted to talk to you a-about this arrangement you've made with Lt. Commander Oni, Sir." Kouga stated, fumbling with his word. "The one concerning your granddaughter, Ayame."

The elder man raised his eyebrow. "What about it?"

"W-w-well, you see, I-I, uh..." Kouga paused, closing his eyes trying to rid himself of his nervousness. Ayame's face appeared before him, smiling encouragingly, her eyes telling him he could do it. Opening his eyes, he looked at the old man with determination. "I think you should call it off." He said with more confidence than before.

"Oh?" Ayame's grandfather asked. "And why do you suppose I should do this?"

Kouga blushed lightly, before clearing his throat. He had to do this. Ayame was depending on him. "Because, Sir, I'm in love with her, and I believe that she feels the same way about me." He stated matter-of-factly.

The old man blinked at him in shock. With a long sigh, his closed his eyes, chuckling lightly. "Lieutenant..." He started, shaking his head. "I understand that you have feelings for my granddaughter, and I respect that you had the courage to come down here and confront me about this issue, but you have to understand, it's not that simple." The old man stood up and began to walk around the room.

"I'm getting old, Lieutenant, an I'm not going to be around forever. When I pass on I'm going to have to hand this company off to someone, an heir if you will. Ayame is the only one left in my family line, so It's only natural that the next person to take command would be her husband.

"She's of age now, it's time that she marry, but she doesn't seem to be taking any initiative in that area. And while I'm sure you may think you see signs of her returning your affection, I have to keep her well being in mind. Mr. Oni comes from a respectable, wealthy family, whom I've known for many years now. He can give her what she needs in life. I know she has bitter feelings towards him now, but in time she'll grow to love him. He can make her happy. And I know I can leave my fortune and fleet in his hands."

Kouga felt the rage boil within him. How could he be so blind? he thought. Unable to hold it in, Kouga lashed out. "With all due respect, Sir, she will never love Naraku, not will she ever be happy in her life with him. That jackass will treat her as a toy, nothing more than a trophy, an object. He's only in this for what you can give to him! He doesn't give a shit about Ayame or her feelings, she's just a free fu-"

"Enough, Lieutenant!" The old man shouted, cutting off Kouga's rant. "This matter is closed. The wedding will proceed at planned on Sunday, whether you like it or not. And I expect you to be there. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm a busy man." With that said, the elder man left the room, leaving Kouga to wallow in his anger.

Kouga had his fists clenched and his eyes closed. In a burst of anger, he kicked the desk, knocking the picture frame off it yet again. Knowing that he'd be fired if he left the bosses office out of place, he walked over the fallen frame and picked it up. He was about to put it back in position on the desk when the woman's face caught his eyes again. He brought it closer for him to examine. For the first time he noticed the house in the background. It had a few building supplies out front so obviously the house was incomplete, but still, it was a gorgeous. The outside was white with blue roofing and the wood of the railing on the deck was also blue. He had never seen such a house before. It seemed cozy.

Taking one last look at the woman, he closed his eyes and put it back in place. "I'm sorry, Ayame." He whispered to no one as he headed out of the office.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Another hard days work over. Kouga walked up the steps and onto the road. It was nearly 5 in the afternoon, the sun was still high an bright in the sky, it was still summer. Shoving his hands into his pockets he started off down the road, towards town. He was nearly there, just about to pass the only road that headed out of town.

"Hey there," a soft voice came from his left, drawing his attention to it's owner.

Kouga smiled at the sight of his woman. Ayame stood there, smiling sadly at him, wearing a purple sundress, her hands fiddling with the bottom of the skirt, her feet shuffling. "Hey," he said approaching her with a small smile that only she could bring to his lips. "What are you doing out so close to dinner time?" He asked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. She looked so sad.

"Gramps came home for lunch, he said he was going to be working late tonight, he won't be home for supper." She informed him. She averted her gaze, tears stinging her eyes, wanting to surface. "He was upset... He wouldn't tell me what about, only that some sailor was badgering him about something that was none of his business..." She looked up at Kouga, her eyes glazed. "I'm guessing it didn't go very well."

Kouga saw the tears in her eyes and looked away. He couldn't look at her now. He felt ashamed. He had let her down. "I'm sorry, Ayame." He said, still averting his gaze.

Ayame saw this and raised a hand to his cheek, forcing him to look at her. She gave him an understanding smile. "It's ok," She sliding her hands into his now that she had his attention again. "I didn't really expect it to." She admitted. "But thank you for trying." She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly Kouga found himself being pulled forwards. He looked at Ayame in confusion. "What-?" He started.

Ayame looked over her shoulder with a bright smile, causing the man she was leading to smile back. "I want to show you something." She told him, pulling him down the road out of town.

After about five minutes of walking Kouga looked around. They were pretty far out of town now, but before he could ask Ayame stopped. She looked around as if searching for something. Kouga was about to question her again but she suddenly grabbed his hand again and dragged him down a small, barely visible path to the left.

"Ayame, where are we going?" He asked finally as they approach a large cliff to the left of the path.

"You'll see," She said, flashing him a charming smile over her shoulder.

Kouga looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing more. She stopped just before they reached the cliff and turned to him. "Close your eyes." She instructed. Kouga was about to protest when she gave him puppy eyes that no man in his right mind could say no to. Slowly he closed his eyes.

She led him forward, turning to the left after a bit. She suddenly let go of his hand. Kouga stopped, confused. "Ayame?" He called out, about to open his eyes.

"You can open them now." He heard her say a little ways ahead of him.

He opened his eyes and looked around. What he saw nearly made him gasp in surprise. There in front of him a little ways, over looking a small beach, was the house from the picture in Ayame's grandfather's office. "This house..." He trailed off.

"My dad built it." Ayame told him, her back to him as she looked at the house intently. "He use to bring me here when I was little... before he died." Kouga could hear the sorrow in her voice as she spoke of her father. He made his way to her side and slid his hand into hers. She looked up at him with a sad smile on her lips. "He told me that this is where he and my mom were gonna live after I was born. But, when she died, their plans went out the window."

She sighed and walked up the stairs, onto the porch, running a hand along one of the wooden poles that held up the small roof. "He didn't bring me here until I was 4. I don't think he could face coming here until then." She looked at Kouga, who was standing at the bottom of the steps. "He told me that we'd come live here when he got back... And I would come here everyday and think about how wonderful it was gonna be... just him and me. Gramps couldn't stand coming here, so I'd have to sneak out while he was off at the docks working.

"After dad died, I didn't come here for the longest time. I guess, I was afraid that if I came here... all the memories I had with him would come back and I would start to cry or something, and Gramps had told me that I was a big girl and I shouldn't cry... that dad wouldn't want me to cry." She bit back tears. "I was 15 when I started coming here again. The first couple of times I could only stand here and look at the door, never able to actually go inside. But after a few visits, I finally got up the courage and went in.

"The first time I cried. But it seemed to give me closure." She looked over her shoulder and turned, heading for the door. She motioned for him to follow. "I took it upon myself to finish it." She said as they entered the house. "I know that's what my dad would have really wanted. For me to finish this place, and one-day live here, with my family. So that's what I did. I took some old accessories and pictures of mom, dad, Gramps and the odd one me growing up and I finished it. I tended to the garden... even mowed the lawn." She laughed, looking around at the small living room they were in.

Kouga marvelled at it all. The house was big, but not too big; big enough for a family to live comfortably in. It was dust free - he guessed that Ayame came here a lot to dust - and everything was neat and organised. The pictures and vases of flowers gave it a cozy feeling. It felt so nice just to be there... if felt like a home; a place where a family could live happily.

With a small smirk, he glanced over at Ayame who was now sitting on the couch. His smile disappeared as he noticed her head was hung and there were tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ayame..." He whispers, rushing to her side. "Ayame, what's wrong?" He asked, gently taking her hands in his.

She bit her lip as she looked up at him. "I use to come here... and daydream about coming here and living here with the man I love and how we would start a family and everything would be perfect... I always dreamed that my husband would be you." She admitted, blushing lightly. "And when you kissed me the other day, I thought everything was finally happening like I had dreamed about and that we would really live here one d-day." She choked on her words, sobbing loudly. "N-now that's ruined."

Ayame brought a hand to her face and tried to turn away to hide her distress from him. But Kouga pushed her hand away from her face and slowly brushed away her tears. He placed a the gentlest of kisses on her lips, the wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry into his chest.

"Don't worry Ayame." He whispered, rocking her gently back and forth. "Everything is going o work out for us. I love you. I don't care what your grandfather says, we will be together."

"But..." She started.

"No buts," He cut her off. "We will live here one day, Ayame, and we will raise our family here, together. I promise."

Ayame gasped and pushed away. "NO!" She yelled. "No, take it back!"

Kouga blinked at her. "A-Ayame... I-I thought..." He stuttered, taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"No!" She repeated, tears falling uncontrollably down her cheeks. "Every promise involving this house gets broken! Please! Take it back! Take it b-back..."

Kouga pulled her back into his embraces and she sobbed wildly into his chest. "I will keep my promise, Ayame. It may seem impossible, but I will keep it." She pulled away and looked up at him with glossy, uncertain eyes. "Trust me, Ayame. I would never lie to you."

Ayame let a small smile work its way onto her lips as she nodded. Sighing, she rested her head on Kouga's chest. "I love you, Kouga." She hiccuped sleepily.

"I love you too, Ayame." He whispered, placing a small kiss on the top of her head. "I always will."

Ayame nodded, lightly, her eyes drooping shut.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A couple hours had passed. Ayame had long since fallen asleep, her head now resting on Kouga's lap. Kouga was still looking around the house in awe from his position on the sofa, his hand idly stroking the red hair of the woman he loved. He had spent those hours thinking. Thinking of a way to to get Ayame out of the wedding. It seemed so impossible. But he would not give up. He had to do it. He had promised her he would, and he'd be damned if he gave up.

Looking outside, he noticed the sun beginning to set, the sky a light, rosy pink. He knew if Ayame wasn't home soon, her grandfather would begin to worry. With a sigh, he shook her lightly, waking her up from her nap. She moaned lightly as she pushed herself up. "What time is it?" She asked, stretching and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Kouga glanced at the clock sitting on the mantle above the fireplace. "Nearly seven." He stated. "We should be getting back. Your grandfather will worry if he comes home and you're not there."

Ayame nodded standing up slowly, Kouga following in suit. Looking around one last time, Ayame nodded in a determined fashion. "Let's go." She said, slipping her hand in his.

The two of them exited the house and made their way down the footpath they had come by. A comfortable silence fell between them as they neared the town. It seemed like no time at all before they were back at the road they had met at earlier that day.

"I guess we should split up from here." Ayame stated, looking up at Kouga, their hands locked. "If Gramps knows I was with you he's probably try to kill you," she giggled.

Kouga nodded, his thumbs gently rubbing her knuckles. Slowly he brought her hands up and kissed them lightly. "Things will work out, Ayame." He told her. "I'll make sure of it."

Ayame smiled and stood up on her tiptoes, pecking him on the cheek. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. Her pulled her hands out of his and slowly backed away, towards her house. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" She said hopefully.

"Definitely," He said with a confident smirk that he knew she liked. With a wave, he headed off towards town, glancing back at the sunset, thinking of his love.

* * *

A/N: Omg! I'm so sorry for the delay. I got busy and lazy and feel free to hate me. I was so inspired last chapter I though I was gonna write this one right away but no... my plans went out the window. look... its long!

On a lighter note the internet in my room is back so I should be upddating more often... key word there should, don't hold me to that.

**Review Responses**

XInfernal: lol, I hope you liked this chapter. The hype just keeps building.

SkittlesUhbDhm: Lol, sorry about that. You're not supposed to like Naraku... not in this fic anyways. I hope it wasn't too long of a wait, and I hoped you liked this chapter. (p.s. please come off you hiatus... I love your stories -sob-)

phantomoftheflame: lol, yes lets all gang up on Naraku shall we? I hope you liked this one.

Fran KC: Omg, sorry about the wait (again) I don't know where the time is going. It doesn't seem all that long ago I posted but its been like a month -smacks self- I deserved that. I know I am... but if I weren't than it wouldn't be such a good story. XP

melody unwinding: -bows- thank ya kindly. I hope this one was just as good. -kishes-

inugirl: why thank you.

Star Gemini: Thanks, good to know. It's my favourite so far... teehee...

kougaslover121212: lol, I had to stop... That was all I had planned for that chapter. I hope the wait wasn't too bad.

Shura: the Nobel Pirate: I totally agree... they do belong together... now if only everyone would realise that -day dreams of perfect world- lol. As for happy ending... well.. you'll have to read and find out... only 1 chapter and an epilogue left!

yllowrosesinateacup: ugh, sorry about the long wait, the time just escaped me. I really did mean to update sooner, I swear.

Ukari-Chan: yeah I hope this is long enough. I know, I would love for it to be longer too, but the plot works itself to be short. I might do a sequel, I have a small idea... but sequels haven't worked out for me...I lost so many reviewers from Falling when it came to it's sequel... I was sad -tear-

ok, that's it for now. I need to go to bed.. school tomorrow ya know? and it's midnight and I need to run this through spell checker and I'm reading a story with an extra long chapter -take breath- and I'm getting tired now and I REALLY should go to sleep -sigh-. night all. R&R Toodles!


	6. Out of Time

**My Sailor Man**

_By: Reall-Goodchild_

**Chapter 5: Out of Time**

Ayame stood in front of a full length, oval mirror, looking down at the floor, trying desperately not to cry. The whole towns gone through a lot of trouble to put all this together, she reminded herself. Breathing wasn't coming easily. No matter how many times she lectured herself, no matter how many times she scolded herself, saying she was being selfish, she just couldn't let go of that dream, that hope, that she could have been with Kouga. That they could have had that house and children. That she could have been truly happy for the rest of her life.

It was a dream, she told herself for the millionth time that morning. She glanced at the bouquet of daisies and lily's on the small table nearby. Nothing more than a dream.

Looking back at her reflection, she noted how perfect she looked. Her hair had been pulled back into a neat bun, only allowing two ringlet's to frame her face nicely. She wore little makeup, a light gloss on the lips, a bit of eyeliner and mascara, with just enough blush to make her look like the blushing bride she was supposed to be, instead of the empty shell she was at the moment. The dress was simple. Plain white, sleeveless with an empire waist, the seam covered in a pastel green. She wore no shoes, no socks, her feet were completely bare. Around her head was a crown of daisies that had been woven together delicately. The only thing missing was a smile.

She heard the flap of the tent she was in open and stiffened. Looking in the reflection of the mirror she saw it was her grandfather. Relaxing slightly she turned to him.

"Look at you," He said, beaming with pride. "You look beautiful." He hugged her.

"Thank you." She said her voice hoarse from trying to hold back tears.

Her grandfather gave her a worried look before sighing. "He'll make you happy, Ayame. He can give you everything you need and more."

"He can't give love." She stated, looking away. "He could never give me fulfillment in that way."

"You'll learn to love him. With time." The old man reassured her. "Just give it time."

"Only one man can have my heart, gramps." She said stoically. "The one man who already has it. And that man is not Naraku Oni."

Her grandfather stiffened. "And who would this man be?" He asked. "Some wealthy man or a lord of some sorts, who doesn't even know your name?"

She shot her elder a cold look. "For your information, he knows exactly who I am and he loves me. He doesn't care about the wealth that would come with marrying me. He doesn't care about inheriting the fleet. He cares for me and only me. Which is more than you could ever say about Naraku."

"Who is he?" Her grandfather repeated.

"One of your sailors." She smiled, an image of him flashing in her mind. "Kouga Ookami."

The old mans heart stopped. "Is that so..." He trailed off. The boy had been right about her feeling. "And you love him?"

Ayame looked down, gripping her mothers' locket around her neck. "With all my heart and soul. I always will. That's why I can honestly tell you I'll never love Naraku. No matter how many years pass."

"You'll learn." He stated firmly.

"Never." Her voice was eerily calm and certain, even though tears were developing in her eyes.

It broke her grandfather's heart. It was far past the point of no return in his mind. "It's time." He stated, picking up her bouquet. "I'm sorry Ayame. It's too late to call it off now. I only wish I had known sooner. I though I was doing what was best for you."

"I know gramps." She said, putting on a brave but sad face. "That's all you ever wanted." The two of them stood behind the opening of the tent waiting for the music to start.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kouga sat at the back of the crowd. He had figured it would be best to sit here. He knew he wouldn't be able to see her go through with it. He'd wind up leaving, so he figured he should sit in the last row on the corner so he could leave without disrupting the ceremony. He was away from his friends, who were sitting closer to the front where he should be according to the seating arrangements. He just couldn't stand being near them while they laugh and joked and talked as if everything was alright. Things were not alright, damnit. Not by a long shot.

The music began to play and everyone stood. Kouga watched as the tent flaps pulled back to reveal Ayame and her grandfather. A lump formed in his throat. She was more beautiful than he could have imagined. He was tempted to stare at her as she walked up the isle, but instead he looked down at his feet, at the grass of the field in the park. To look at her would be his downfall. He'd get lost in his emotions. Lost in the fact that she wasn't walking towards him dressed like that. Lost in the fact that he had lost her for good. There was no turning back now.

Everyone settled in they're seats when Ayame reached the altar and faced Naraku. Kouga clenched his fist in an attempt to calm himself as the priest began the ceremony. He looked at Ayame to see her eyes were on him. Not Naraku. Not her soon to be husband. Him. He had some comfort in that. In the fact that she was thinking about him as the priest read out the ceremonial speech. At the same time he lost it. He was not the one she was going to say 'I do' to. He was just the man she loved, who loved her, that she could never have, that could never have her, not anymore.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't stay there any longer. It was driving him mad. Swiftly and quietly he stood and walked away from the ceremony.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ayame watched Kouga. She could tell he was struggling. His whole body had been tense. When he rose from his seat and walked away, a piece of her died. Her body went numb. She heard the priest ask Naraku if he would take her as his wife.

"I do." The words rolled off his tongue so easily, it sickened her.

The priest turned to her, asking her if she would take Naraku to be her 'lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death to you part.'

Her eyes were downcast as everyone at the ceremony awaited her reply. She felt hot tears begin to fall helplessly down her ivory cheeks. This was it. This was the point of no return. All she had to do was say those two words and seal the deal. Couldn't anyone see? Couldn't any one tell she was doing this against her will? Could they not tell by now that all she really wanted to do was run? Run as fast as she could into the arms of the man who should be standing in front of her right now; into the arms of Kouga, the only man she'll ever love. Was that not obvious?

Her lips trembled as she raised her head slightly, her grasp on her bouquet tightening; turning her knuckles a sickly white. She took in a shaky breath and parted her lips, ready to say those two deadly words; 'I do'.

"Stop this." A voice commanded from somewhere behind and to the right. Ayame's eyes widened as she turned her head to look at the owner of that ever so familiar voice. Her grandfather stood there, a soft look of defeat gracing his features. "I'm sorry," He said walking up to the altar between his granddaughter and Naraku. He turned to Naraku. "I'm sorry Mr. Oni, but I'm afraid the deal is off." He turned back to Ayame with a gentle smile. "I believe my darling granddaughter has found love of her own, and I cannot force her into this marriage. Not when I know there's a perfectly capable man who returns her feelings."

Ayame's eyes lit up, her tears turning into those of joy. Tossing her bouquet aside, she wrapped her arms around her grandfather's neck. "Thank you gramps," She whispered, her smile so big it hurt her cheeks.

He nudged her off of him and smiled at her. "Go to him," He instructed, brushing the tears off her cheeks. Ayame nodded, pecking him on the cheek. She was just about to leave when Naraku decided to speak up.

"Now wait just a minute." He half yelled. "You cannot go back on your word. She's my wife, damnit!"

"Let it go Naraku," Riku yelled, walking out of the crowd to stand beside Ayame and her grandfather. "He cut to deal so back off. She's in love with someone else and you know it. You can't force her to marry you! She hasn't said 'I do' yet therefore you're not technically married."

Ayame looked at Riku in surprised. She recognized him as one of Kouga's friends, but she was still shocked that he would stand up for her like that. She smiled at him and mouthed a thank you. He nodded his head in response.

"Lieutenant Yomishi is right," Ayame's grandfather stated, stepping forward and putting a comforting hand on Naraku's back. "Ayame is not married to you until she say's 'I do' and as of yet she has not. Let's just be happy that she's found someone to love, who loves her back. A love that is not forced. A love that is pure and true and-"

"Don't touch me, you old prune!" Naraku yelled, smacking away the old mans hand before pushing him to the ground. "I won't let you give her to that heathen Lieutenant Ookami!" He grabbed Ayame by the arm roughly and yanked her forward. "Say it!" He yelled in her face, shaking her violently. "Say the words!"

Several of the sailors in the crowd rushed forwards, prying the startled girl from Naraku's death grip. A wave of incredulous remarks came from the crowd holding back the crazed man. "How dare you treat a woman like that!" and "Have you no shame?" were a popular jeers.

Ayame backed away from the growing crowd, accidentally bumping into Riku. She looked up at him startled. He smiled down at her, helping her catch her balance. "You should go," He stated. "You wouldn't want our dear friend Kouga to do something he'll regret later."

"B-but," She looked back towards the crowd with a panicked expression. "Gramps!" She cried heading back to the crowd but Riku held her back.

"Look, I'll take care of the old man," He assured her. "You go find Kouga."

Ayame looked at him for a minute before smiling and nodding. Mouthing a 'thank you' she took off in the direction she had seen Kouga go in.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kouga sat on the porch of the house Ayame's father built. He was numb. No tears, no anger, no nothing could change the simple fact; he had failed he. It was too late. The ceremony would be over by now. Ayame would be married to the monster by now. He'd surely lost her by now. So he sat there, staring off into the horizon.

He looked around at the yard; a slow smile etching itself onto his lips as he visualized what things could have been if he had succeeded in convincing her grandfather that they were truly in love. He could see it as clear as if it were real.

The grass was cut and lush, the garden in full bloom with irises and marigolds and carnations. Ayame sat in front of the array of flowers, pulling out weeds and watering the plants. There was a little girl sitting next to her, no older than 5 at most. She had red hair, a few shades darker than Ayame's, pulled up in a high ponytail and innocent blue eyes the colour of the sky. She was wearing a floral patterned dress without socks or shoes. She was attempting to help her mother with the gardening. On the lawn he could see himself wrestling with a boy, about 8 or 9 years of age. He had messy black hair, just like Kouga's, and blue-green eyes. His denim pants was torn with grass stains all over them, his striped polo shirt had remarkably stayed clean through the little brawl. Ayame turned and yelled something at the two boys that stopped the wrestling match dead, while the little girl picked a daisy from garden and began to pull the petals off.

Kouga smirked. Kyo and Hanna. That's what he'd name the kids. Kyo would idolize him, and would be smart, but still athletic and strong. His little Hanna would be 'daddy's little girl', bombarding him with hugs and kisses when he came home from work everyday. She'd be more quiet and reserved, shy, the one who would cling to her mothers skirt around people she didn't know. She'd be just as beautiful as Ayame; he'd have to beat the boys away from her when she got older.

Kouga blinked and it was gone. It was nothing more than a memory of a hope. It could never come true. Ayame was a married woman now. He couldn't help but think... What did that leave him? What did he have to hold onto now that his love was gone? He didn't know how he was going to make it through this torture. He would keep on living, he decided. Ayame would want him to remain strong; for himself and for her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Panic was beginning to fill her. He was no where to be found. She had already checked the beach, the pub and his house. But he wasn't in any of those places. She had called out his name frantically and gotten no reply. Several of the men from town had joined in the search for the missing sailor, but so far there had been no word. Her heart stopped as a thought struck her. What if he had done something... something... unimaginable? Ayame clamped her eyes shut and shook her head violently. No, no, she wouldn't think like that.

Taking a deep breath, she started down the old path to the house her father had built. She didn't really expect to find him there but it was worth a shot. She called out his name once or twice, but got no reply. Without any hope she rounded the corner, the house coming into view. She looked up slowly and stopped dead. Her mouth went try and her eyes moistened. "Kouga..." She whispered hoarsely. "Kouga!" She cried dashing forward.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kouga could have sworn he had heard her calling him. He just dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him. It wasn't until he heard the yell coming from the clearing that he looked up. His heart stopped seeing Ayame running towards him, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes. He stood up, walking towards her, worried that something had happened.

He was taken aback when she choked out a laugh and smiled as if everything were right in the world. She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, forcing him to take a few steps back and wrap his arms around her waist. "Ayame...?" He asked, confused as to why she was crying and laughing at the same time. Especially since she had just married the biggest bastard out there.

"He called it off!" She cried, squeezing Kouga tighter. "Gramps, he called it off last minute. He finally saw that we're in love." She pulled back to look at him, her smile as bright as ever. "Isn't it great?"

Kouga's heart jumped into his throat. "Are you serious?" He asked, shocked. "H-he really called it off? You're not married?"

Ayame shook her head. "I almost was but Gramps stood up and told the Priest to stop. That I'm in love with someone else and he wouldn't force me into the marriage."

That was enough for Kouga. He pushed his lips up against her, kissing her passionately before spinning her around in delight. Finally he set her back down on her own two feet. He smiled down at her, and took a deep breath. "Marry me Ayame." He said, taking her hands into his and lifting them to his lips and pressing feather soft kisses to her knuckles. "Marry me and we'll live here, just like I promised."

Ayame thought her heart was going to explode from the joy she was feeling. A fresh wave of tears flowed down her cheeks. "Yes," She choked out. "Yes, a thousand times yes! Yes, I will marry you, nothing would make me happier!"

Kouga smiled and took her in his arms again, ravishing her mouth with kisses. He was going to have his future. He was going to have his Kyo and his little Hanna. He and Ayame were going to have their happily ever after.

* * *

AN: Thats it. Thats the final chapter! I hope you all liked it. There's still gonna be an epilogue it should be out in a few weeks. Depends, I gotta transfer my files onto this laptop.

Ok now, since I think most of you read my other stories, I'm putting up a little poll her. After I post the epilogue of this story, I'm going to start on a new one. And, since all of you are the reason I write these things, I'm leaving it up to you to decide what one you would like me to write. So I'm gonna give you the options and you guys can tell me which one you want in your reviews. Sound good? Ok here are the options.

1) My Happy Ending (Sequel to New Beginnings last enstallment in the Falling Series)  
Summary: Sango's got a secret, Ayame's Grandfather is sick and Kagome and Inuyasha are having some relationship problems. What will our group of friends do? - Inuyasha x Kagome / Miroku x Sango / Kouga x Ayame -

2) Meant to Be (sequel to Pieces)  
Summary: It's been two years since the two tribes joined together. Kouga and Ayame, after starting from scratch, begin to realize that maybe certain things from their pasts were meant to be. - Kouga x Ayame -

3) Lost Summary: 20-year-old Ayame Herutsu finds herself alone and frightened in a huge unfamiliar city suffering from amnesia. After meeting up with some 'friends' she is now on a quest to discover what happened. - Possible Kouga x Ayame pairing -

4) This ones just a thought that struck me. Turning this story into a sort of Nora Roberts type thing. Have the stories connected. Like say, now that Ayame has found love, it's Kagome's turn and then there would be one for Sango and probably Kagura... maybe even Rin. The Kagura would be with Riku... so Kagura x OC if this were the one you choose.

5) Untitled for now.  
Summary: After the wealthiest man passes away, he leaves his estate to his remaining family members, his grandchildren Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Ayame, each from the city. Deciding to brave the spooky house on a spooky hill in a tiny little town, the cousins come in and shake things up. - Inuyasha x Kagome / Kouga x Ayame / Sesshomaru x Rin / (minor) Miroku x Sango -

those are the options. Please pleas PLEASE on hands in knees I beg you to vote.

My opinions on these if anyone cares... Well, My Happy Ending... I'm not sure. I lost a lot of reviewers on New Beginnings so I'm not sure whether I should bother. It'd be interesting cuz it's a lot more Inu/Kag oriented. Meant to Be, I'm on the fence. I wouldn't mind if people wanted me to write it now or wait. Lost is a different style than I'm use to going more to the mystery and action/adventure... I'm not even sure of romance, but it'll proabably be implied. The other two would be fun. 4) would be a lot of work but again, fun. 5) has a really crappy summary but I'm thinking about it and loving it. It's gonna be 3 romances in it, not my usual, focus on one thing.

Review Responses:

phantomoftheflame: Er... thanks. You'll never be as bad as me though... Yes I agree, I don't like Naraku either.

SkittlesUhbDhm: Well, don't worry, no more Naraku so you don't have to be confused anymore! (P.S. w00t)

Squirrel Legs: Yeah, I know, hense why they didn't get married... shudders I wouldn't put anyone through the terror of kissing Naraku.

Fran KC: You are far too kind. I hope you liked this one aswell.

XInfernal: I'm glad you liked it. I hope the wait wasn't too long.

yellowrosesinateacup: I know. I've got a flare for the sad and dramatic. lol, hope you liked this chappie

Shura: Te Noble Pirate: No problem.There's still the epilogue, that will be out soon I hope. And don't hate the old guy. He save Ayame from Naraku... sure he was to the one who set it all up but he still came to his senses...

AyamexKouga: ACK! Don't die on me! lol. Hope you liked.

Thats all for now. Review and don't forget to vote! Ciao Belle!


	7. Epilogue

**My Sailor Man**

_By Reall-Goodchild_

**Epilogue**

The sun was setting on a crisp autumn evening. Ayame's emerald eyes looked out the window of the house her father had built; the house she had found her happily ever after in. With a lazy smile she looked down at her rounded belly. "He'll be home soon," She said, gently rubbing her stomach, trying to calm the impatient child within. With a sigh she looked back out the window.

It had been a whole two years since the entire fiasco with Naraku and the wedding. Two years since she had found her true love and nearly lost it. She smiled as she remembered the whole thing. From the moment she first laid eyes on him, to the moment they said 'I do'. They had decided to wait until the following spring to get married. Give themselves time to be together, to go over plans and set everything in stone. In her mind, it couldn't have been any better.

The wedding had taken place here, in the front yard of the very house she was now living in, overlooking the ocean. Anyone could plainly see the difference between the two ceremonies. Not just the dress, which had been her mothers, one she refused to wear at the previous occasion, or the groom, or those in the wedding parties. The air about the place was different. It wasn't tense, sad, and desperate as the last had been. It had been a time of joy and celebration. The smile on her face as she walked down the isle with her grandfather could have lit up the world. The sheer excitement radiating off the two of them was enough to keep everyone awake and lively, as the reception went on late into the night, even after the couple had left to start their lives together.

Now here she was, a year and a half later, waiting for her sailor man to come home. He had agreed with her grandfather to go on one last run on the Sally Ann before the baby came, then he would get time off to be with his family. Her grandfather was working him hard, now that he was the heir to the fleet. Not that he minded of course. He had always loved his job, the sea, and he was proud to know that her grandfather believed in him enough to pass it on to him when the time came.

"Hush, little one," She whispered with a smile, feeling the baby kick. He was a fighter for sure. A boy, Kouga had assured her the minute they had dicovered she was pregnant. She had asked him how he knew and he merely shook it off. She had a feeling he might be right. Ayame hadn't wanted to find out from the doctors the gender, so Kouga had gone along with her. But there was a gut feeling deep within her telling her he was correct. Some nights, when he thought she was asleep, he would talk to it in a hushed whisper. He would promise to be the best provider for him, the best father he could be. He'd talk of the adventures they'd have and how he'd take him out on the boat when he was old enough. He called him Kyo. It was the perfect name, she thought, and it warmed her heart to hear him speak of such things.

The last of the light for the day was disappearing, causing her heart to sink a little bit in her chest. She had been told that the ship would be in three days ago, but it was still yet to arrive. And she hadn't heard anything from any of the crewmen who were listening for them on the radio. She glanced down at her stomach again. She was only a week from term now. She didn't think she could have the baby alone. And what if she went into labour? She had been ordered to bedrest. She wasn't to leave the house, or move too much for that fact. Kagome and Sango dropped in every day for lunch but that was it. If she were to go into labour at night time, or anytime after they left, she'd be terrified. What if she couldn't reach the phone? What if something went wrong? What would she do? Would anyone find her before it was too late? Where was Kouga?

That one question had been plaguing her mind for the past three days. Where was he? Why were they not back yet? He had promised he'd be back! All the possibilities that ran through her mind scared her beyond reason. If anything had happened to them, to him, she didn't think she could make it.

Shaking her head she bit back the tears and the mental images. He was safe. She wouldn't believe otherwise. Slowly, she eased herself off the sofa. With one hand on her back and the other calmingly rubbing her swollen abdomen, she looked out the window with sad eyes. "Be safe..." She whispered as she turned toward the stairs. She had just made it to the top of the stairs when she felt it.

Shock ran through her as she heard the splash of water on the ground beneath her. _No, it's too early_, her mind chanted, _please not now!_ Almost immediately she felt pain rip through her. She gripped the banaster for support as her legs turned to gelly from the immense pain. A small whimper escaped her as she felt herself sink to the ground. Her fist balled as she held herself up. Slowly the pain eased and went away. Panting, she looked up towards her bedroom door. There was only one telephone in the upstairs, and it was there, a good 10 feet away from her.

Taking a deep breath, she began to push herself towards the door. Barely making it 3 inches, she screamed in pain as another contraction hit. Her eyes wide and paniced she looked at the ground, her balled fists still supporting her upperbody. It was happening too soon and too fast. The doctor had said it could be hours, and most usually was. This was too quickly. The contractions were too close together. She'd never make it. As the pain withered away, she pushed her back against the wall. Clutching her stomach, tears trickled down her cheek. "Please..." Her voice barely more than a whisper, and shaking with fear. "Please, someone help me."

--

He walked up the path to his home, enjoying what he concidered a fine autumn evening. Most would concider it too cold, barely 12 degrees celcius with a light wind with just enough bite to it to keep many citizen indoors. But to Kouga, it couldn't be a more beautiful. He was home, finally, after almost a week and a half at sea. He was finally going home to his house, where his pregnant wife would be waiting for him.

He couldn't wait to see her. He couldn't wait to see her eyes light up when he showed her the jumper he had bought for the baby when they had docked for a night in a town just west of them for a couple of nights because of a terrible storm. Knowing Ayame, she's be worried off her rocker, but that would make the homecoming all the more sweet.

The house came into view as he turned the corner. All the lights were off inside, meaning Ayame was more than likely in bed, or on her way to bed. The only light was provided from the full moon above. With a broad smile he jogged the short distance to the front door. Taking his key out of his pocket, he slipped it into the lock and turned it. Quietly he pushed open the door and carefully slipped inside, locking the door behind him. He set his suitcase down and gave a sigh of releif. It was good to be home.

"Ayame?" He called out. She was a light sleeper, always had been, he knew one call was enough to wake her. "Ayame, I'm home." He called out again.

Silence.

Something was wrong. Kouga narrowed his eyes as he glance up the stairs. He could hear somethings, like heaving panting, coming from the hall just out of view. He started cautiously up the stairs. "Ayame, honney, are you awake?" He asked, his voice raised.

"Kouga?" He heard a her voice choke out. "Is that you?"

"Ayame?" He ran frantically up the stairs towards her voice. She sounded like she was in pain. He got up to the landing and looked down the hall. There she was, sitting on the ground in a white night dress, her back to the wall. Sweat was pouring down her face and he could see that her eyes were wide and wet with tears. He ran to her side, falling to the ground next to her. "Ayame, sweety, what's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked, his voice as paniced as she looked.

"The b-ba-AH!" She screamed, grabbing a hold of his hand and squeezing it tightly. "It's coming..." She told him through clenched teeth.

"But... But you're not due for another week!" Kouga cried, watching her as the contraction peaked.

"Try telling that to the baby." She glared at him, her grip loosening, her breathing heavy and irratic.

"We have to get you to the doctor," Kouga stated, trying desperatly to think rationally.

"No!" Ayame yelled. "No, there's no time." She closed her eyes and goaned as another contration hit. "The contractions are too close together... There won't be time. And... I don't think I could walk."

"Y-you can't h-have the b-b-baby here!" Kouga shouted, giving his wife a desperate look. "We need to get you out of here, into town, to the doctors. We-"

Ayame grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen to me, damnit! The baby is coming here and now, whether we like it or not!" She winced in pain. "Just... call the doctor... he can walk you through it I'm sure."

Kouga's eyes went even wider. "You mean... I-I'm going to deliver the baby?" He asked, his voice cracking. "I-I can't d-deliver the baby!"

"In case you haven't noticed," Ayame growled, pushing herself up into a somewhat more comfortable position. "You are the only one here. And as I can't very well deliver it myself..."

"Alright, alright. Just... just stay there." He commanded, getting up and heading into the bedroom.

"Oh, yeah... like I'm gonna go anywhere..." Ayam muttered under her breath.

Kouga dialed the telephone number as quickly as he could. It rung 6 times before anyone answered. "Hello?" The tired voice of Riku came.

"Ayame...A-Ayame... she's in labour." Kouga near shouted into the phone.

"Hey, congratulations man, I-" Riku started.

"For gods sake man, shut up and tell me what to do!" Kouga yelled, looking out into the halways in time to see his wife suffer through another contration.

"Why the hell are you asking me?" Riku yelled back.

"Because you're the ships doctor!" Kouga cried, watching Ayame cringe helplessly. "Come on, you have to have some idea of what to do! She's in pain... she said there wasn't enough time to get into town! She can't walk... the baby is coming now!"

"Alright, alright." Riku took a deep breath. "First things first, you need to calm down."

"I am calm!" Kouga shouted.

"Like I said, you need to relax." Riku repeated himself, thinking over the steps he had heard in his training. "Ok, so you need to get some clean blankets, water, ice chips and sharp scissors."

"Scissors?" Kouga asked.

"To cut the cord you idiot." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Right." Kouga nodded, looking around. "Hold on a sec." Dropping the phone, he grabbed the nearest set of sheets and brought them out into the hallway, putting them down next to Ayame, he took the time to place a small kiss on her forehead. "Everything is going to be fine." He soothed her, just as much as himself. He ran down the stairs. Grabing a bowl out of the cupboard he filled in with water and grabs some scissors out of the drawrs. Opening the freezer he grabbed a tray of ice and ran back up the stairs. Placing all the materials down next to her, he went back into the room.

"Alright, I got everything you said to." He told his friend as he took the phone out into the hall, stretching the phone to the limit.

"How far along is she?" Riku asked, from the sounds of it he was pacing.

"How the hell should-" Kouga started.

"I have to push," Ayame screamed. "I have to push NOW!"

"Then... uh..." Riku stumbled over his words. "Push... I guess..."

"You guess?" Kouga yelled into the phone.

"I'm pushing!" Ayame yelled, gripping her knees to the point her knuckles turning white.

"Oi!" Kouga shouted. He lifter her night gown, just in time to see the head of his child begin to crown. "It's crowning!" He yelled, half in panic, half in amazment. "Keep pushing, it's coming!" He smiled at Ayame, as her face took on a determined look. "The head is out!" Kouga stated in awe.

"You'll have to adjust the child position so the shoulders will come out more easily." Riku dictated over the phone. Carefully, he adjusted the childs position. Almost immediatly the baby slid with ease into the world, letting out a loud wail as it took its first few breaths.

"It's a boy..." Kouga said with a goofy smile planted on his lips, his eyes not leaving the child in his hands. He grabbed the scissors from beside hims and carefully cut the ambilical cord, breaking the physical link between the child and mother. He grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around the baby. Letting the phone drop from his ear, he crawled up to sit next to Ayame.

Ayame's eyes filled with tears as she saw her son. "He's perfect," She breathed, taking in his appearance. Even though he was still cover in gunck, he was still beautiful to her. "Let me hold him." She ordered, holding out her arms. Kouga smiled and gently placed the child in her care. It wasn't long before he calmed, small coos and sighs were all that could be heard.

Kouga planted a kiss to Ayame's temple. "Kyo." He stated simply, watching as Ayame wiped away the mess on they're childs skin. He moved over, pushing the bowl of water and remaining cloths over to her side, to aide in her task. He picked up the phone. "Thank you..." Was all he said.

"Hey, no problem. Congats. Sounds like you've got a perfectly healthy baby boy there." Riku said with a lighthearted air. "Look, I'll call the town doctor and send him over your way. You just get things cleaned up and ready, Alright?"

"Alright." Kouga nodded, his eyes still on his now clean child. "Thanks again, man."

"No problem." Riku said before the line went dead.

Ayame raised her head to look at Kouga. "I love you." She said, her eyes full of joyful tears. She laughed and looked down at their son. "He's got your eyes..." She said. "And your hair."

Kouga walked over to her and gently scooped her up in his arms. "All babies eyes start out blue... We'll see in a few weeks who he really takes after." He slowly made his way into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. "I'll go clean up the hall... Riku said he'd call the doctor." Ayame nodded looking still watchin the baby. With a light sigh, Kouga sat down on the bed next to her. Wrapping one arm around her, he looked at his son aswell, to see the baby looking straight back at him.

"Hey there, Kyo," He said, gently rubbing the boys headful of thick black hair. "Welcome to the real world." He heard Ayame giggle next to him as she leaned on his shoulder. Everything was perfect. He had his job, his home, his gorgeous wife, and now the first addition to their growing family. In this one moment Kouga couln't ask for more. And as one chapter of their story came to a close, another, was just beginning.

The End

--

AN: OMG! OMG! -sniff- how sweet. giggles it's almost 3 am... I appologise now for any errors in grammer and what not... my laptop just got a new hardrice and we are yet to put Word on it so I have no spell check... sorry. I know I'm late posting this, and I'm sorry, I truly am. There are many reasons, like my harddrive getting fried and me losing everything. You know... that kind of crap. But I hope you liked it. I was so not sure what to do for this so I kinda winged it. It was inspired by the ending of a Nora Roberts book... cuz I needed ideas. I have not had a baby and so I really don't know how it goes, my only clue was from the book so... yeah. I hope it sounded remotely believable.

The poll has ended and the results are in! You guys chose to have my next story be... -trumpets- The Game of Love (formerly known as Untitled). It probably won't be out before I leave for holidays on Friday, so don't get your hopes up cuz it will probably be another month before I get a chance to post the first chapter... but they should be out rather quickly then cuz I'm really into the idea right now and will probably be writing a lot while I'm in Newfoundland and then when I get back aswell.

Review Responses:

Dakyu: Well, I think most stories have a stereotypical ending but, oh well, what can you do. As for the story, as it is the one I'm doing. I am going to go with the Sess/Rin pairing. I can understand your dislike for the pairing, and though I like both Kagura and Karan, for plot sake, it works out best with Rin being the one Sessy ends up with. This will be an AU story, so keep in mind, though there will be an age difference, it won't be quite so large... say mabye 5 years... tops. Thanks fo reading the story!

Star Gemini: Aw, I'm glad to brighten your day. It brightens mine to hear it... er... night that is... or uhm... early early morning (god it's early!) lol. Thanks for reading.

phantomoftheflame: I know you didn't use this name for the review... but I'm tired and to its got a lot of x's. lol. Yeah, I know, I thought of you when I wrote this... and I was like... Woah, dude. I totally named it after her. But the name just suited her you know. I tried to think of other names but Hanna just stuck. Did you get my last email? I haven' heard from ya in a while now... I ish sad.

kougalover121212: Aw, I'm sorry number 2 didn't win. Since I do have the first chapter written, if you really want it, I'll send it to you (just email me) I might decide to end up posting it anyways... cuz I'm into that one too.

Fran KC: I'm sorry for such a long wait for the epilogue. I hope it was worth it.

Shura: The Noble Pirate: Lol, I always love your reviews. I'm sorry I almost made you cry, but all ends well right? HEY EVERYONE OUT THERE READING THIS! SHURA HERE IS CONTINUING BEAUTIFUL STRANGER... er... eventually, lol. Sorry about that, just though I should let everyone know... I need to put that in my profile. Send me a link when you get it up, k? Thanks so much!

XInfernal: Aw, thanks!

yellowroseinateacup: I love Nora Roberts too... my friend got me into her and I have a whole library of her stuff cuz my mom and grandma love her too. teehee. Thanks for reading!

And so it ends. Thanks everyone for reading this and reviewing. I hope you all tune in to real The Game of Love! TOODLES!


End file.
